1523 - The Kalmar Union
by EmSteilsson
Summary: Just a Hetalia version of the Kalmar Union. I guess you could categorize it as angst with possible hurt/comfort. Rated T for violence. Suggested Sufin [Sweden X Finland] and Dennor [Denmark X Norway]


"'m leaving," Berwald said quietly. Mathias grinned and let out a small laugh, stepping closer to the taller nation.

"Sorry Suu, I couldn't hear that very well," The twisted grin never slipped off his face, "I heard that you were going to leave, but I misheard, right?"

"..." Berwald looked away slightly. Mathias' stare grew hard and cold, but the grin was still there.

"Say that again," Mathias said, taking another step towards the Swede.

"I will leave here… It's not a mistake," Berwald said, glaring at the Dane. Mathias slapped Berwald, the cruel smile slipping off his face. Berwald started to walk to the door.

"You're going to leave?" Tino said, a frightened look on his face. Berwald kept walking. "Berwald!" Tino said slightly raising his voice, tears filling his eyes. Mathias walked quickly to Berwald, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look into his eyes, the wild grin returning to Mathias' face.

"Did you think I would allow it?" Mathias said, tightening his grip on the Swede's hair. "You can't do anything without me! There's no way a weakling like you can survive alone! For a weakling, your sense of independence is great, isn't it?! Don't be so conceited!" Berwald grit his teeth and shoved Mathias to the ground.

"Who's the conceited one..." Berwald gripped the Dane's neck, "Always treating me like I'm weak..." He tightened his grip slightly, his glare growing more intense. "I'll make you realize, with this experience..!" He started to grip Mathias' neck tightly, cutting off his air supply.

"What are you doing?!" Tino screamed, "Please stop, he'll die!" Tears started to flood out of his eyes. Berwald grinned slightly, letting go of Mathias' neck. Mathias started to cough, gasping for breath. He rolled over clutching his stomach.

"Wait, Suu," Mathias said weakly, still trying to get his breath back. Berwald grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door.

"Berwald!" Tino said, walking quickly after the tall nation, "Please wait! Berwald!" Tino raised his voice slightly again.

* * *

Lukas and Emil were sitting on Lukas' bed. Lukas was holding Emil close, comforting the small crying nation.

"It's okay," Lukas said, holding Emil close to his chest, "It's okay, so don't cry Ice."

"B-Brother," Emil hiccuped, crying into the older nations shirt.

"By tomorrow Suu and Den will make up. Everyone will be back to normal, back to being good friends." A few tears rolled down the Norwegian's cheeks. "So it'll be okay."

* * *

"Is this really alright?" Tino asked. Berwald just kept walking. "Berwal-" Tino was cut off as he collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Berwald said, concern flooding into his eyes as he spun around, "Tino…?" Berwald looked at the smaller nation on the ground. "TINO!" Berwald screamed, scooping Tino up, "Hey! Are you okay!" Tino was making small noises of pain.

"It's too bad," A certain Dane said. Berwald looked over to see Mathias holding a sword that was dripping slightly with blood, "You can't even protect one friend.. That's too pitiful.." Mathias smiled, pointing the sword toward where Berwald was holding Tino. " 'Sweden'? Isn't it."

"You can't.. Berwald," Tino said weakly.

"I didn't hate you, but even I won't stand for this.." Sweden said, adjusting his glasses slightly, "Right? 'Denmark'," He ran towards the Dane, pulling his sword out. Mathias blocked the attack with his own weapon.

"Hey Suu, I won't hold this against you. Stay at my place," Mathias said, smirking again, "Independence is impossible for someone so simple, you'll die." Berwald glared at Mathias.

"I'll protect you forever, you're suited to stand behind me," Mathias continued.

"If you don't understand, I'll show you!" Berwald threw Mathias to the ground, his sword hovering inches above the Dane's chest. "'m fed up, only having a place behind you. Being protected is easy, but it's the same as being called weak." His hands started to shake slightly. "You're the only one getting injured," Berwald continued, "and I can only stand there and watch you. 's not right. Stupid… "

* * *

Berwald was sitting against a tree, holding Tino to his chest.

"'s asleep," He whispered to himself. He slipped the coat off of Tino's back, looking at the cut. "Horrible, 's good if it doesn't scar." He pulled the smaller nation to his chest.

"S'rry Tino..S'rry..'ll try hard.." He said gently cuddling the Finn.

* * *

Mathias woke up laying in the snow.

"...That's right..." He said to no one in particular, "I lost to.." He wiped a hand over his chest and held it above his face. "Why is there no blood?" Mathias asked himself, "Heh..Stupid.." He laughed. "He didn't finish it." "But why does it hurt here?" He said, gripping his shirt where his heart would be.

Lukas spotted the Dane in the snow and walked over. He knelt down beside Mathias and gently grabbed his head and lifted it so they were looking into each other's eyes. A few silent tears ran down his cheeks.


End file.
